


The Perils of Overprotective Siblings (Or Being the Youngest is a Pain)

by N1t3sh4d3



Series: Seeds Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Overprotective Siblings, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Teasing, but not really, plance, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Prompt from Hushman on TumblrMatt finds out Pidge is dating someone and takes on the role of overprotective older sibling, only to be confronted by Lance's equally protective older siblings.





	The Perils of Overprotective Siblings (Or Being the Youngest is a Pain)

Matt flopped down at the lunch table, almost dumping his tray in Veronica’s lap as Luis and Marco laughed at him. He threw a few ketchup packets at them, “Oh shut up.”

Rachel sat down with a chuckle, “You’re in a good mood today. What’s up?”

Matt scowled as he pushed his lunch around on his tray. “My sister has been acting weird.” At the stifled chuckle, he amended, “Well weirder than usual. She’s being more secretive and just...weird. I saw her texting someone and giggling. When I asked what was so funny she turned red, hid her phone, ran to her room and locked the door!”

Veronica smirked, “Sounds like she’s got a crush on someone.”

Matt froze and stared at the table for a few moments, then looked up in dismay as he heard a girlish giggle from across the cafeteria. “How could I have missed that! I wonder who it is. She’s never been big on relationships.”

Rachel looked thoughtful, “Now that you mention it, Lance was acting weird last night too.”

That got a loud laugh from the table. Rachel smiled a bit, “Okay weirder than usual. You know how he usually is about his crushes. Last night, he was texting someone but got all flustered when I asked about it.”

Marco looked thoughtful then smirked, “Imagine if they were both crushing on each other.”

Before there was much of a reaction they heard Lance and Pidge’s familiar, yet nervous laughter. Turning they saw the two of them bright red, holding hands and shifting uneasily.

Luis glanced over at Matt and cocked an eyebrow at him. Matt gave a slight nod, then jumped up, getting between Lance and Pidge with a dark look at Lance.

“What the hell!! You think I’m going too let you date my little sister, you crazy playboy!”

Luis jumped up as well and spun Matt around, “Oh yea? What makes you think we’re okay with Lance dating Pidge?”

“Oh so now she’s not good enough for him?”

Marco grinned mischievously at Veronica and Rachel, behind Pidge’s back, who was gaping at the older boys, then jumped up, “No way! She’s too much of a nerd. She’s too interested in science to keep Lance’s interest. Everything she says will just go over his head.”

Pidge and Lance began spluttering in indignation and tried to interrupt the tirades. Veronica suddenly sat up, then plastered a bored look on her face, “I don’t know Matt. Pidge is pretty and all but, she's such a tomboy and way too smart for most people.”

Matt’s eyes widened as he threw Veronica a shocked look, but she only jerked her head at Lance. Lance was glaring at everyone, fists balled up as Pidge looked like she was ready to launch herself at Veronica. 

“If you are all this stupid, then I think it’s best that Pidge doesn’t even bother. She is far too good for him.” Matt took a tiny step toward Veronica but Lance’s hand whipped out and grabbed his arm.

“You’re all a bunch of jerks. If you think for _one second_ I will let you trash talk Pidge, then you’re wrong. Maybe she is too good for me, but I don’t care.” He glowered at his siblings, “I expected better of you guys, but I don’t really care what your opinion is.”

Pidge got right up in Matt’s face, deadly look in her eyes, “You have absolutely no right to ridicule Lance or assume you can tell me who I can or can’t date.”

A slow grin spread over Matt’s face as he held his hands up and Veronica started cracking up. Soon the whole table was howling with laughter as the confused couple stared at them. 

Luis finally gasped out, “Tell us how you really feel guys!”, Marco giggled, “Man, you got it BAD Lance!” and Rachel added, “When’s the wedding?” Matt and Veronica looked at the flabbergasted expressions and doubled over laughing again. 

Lance and Pidge shouted in unison, “ _I hate you all!!_ ”

 


End file.
